Beautiful Soul
by 1jodyy
Summary: Kai Falls is not ordinary. When Lord Death asks her to come to DWMA, she agrees. Kai isn't a Weapon, or a Meister... She was a test experiment for her two crazy parents. Now that they're gone, her and her soul are both left with jagged scars. Hiding from the DWMA students, Kai attracts a certain group, and the boys in it as well. Can she protect her new friends... From herself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One;

"Thank you again for having me here, Lord Death." I say, and adjust my backpack on my shoulder. He claps happily. "No problem, no problem at all. I'm glad that you have decided to join DWMA." He replies. He hands me my school schedule, a map, and my needed textbooks. "Come back after school, and we can discuss about your living space." He adds, gesturing to my bags sitting by his giant mirror.

I nod once. With a leap, Lord Death suddenly grabs something hanging off the side of his mirror. He comes back over to me and tells me to open my hand. I oblige without question.

Lord Death drops something in my palm, and I look down to inspect it. There's a beautiful pendant with an onyx stone in the middle. "This is amazing.." I say, looking at the necklace in wonder. Lord Death claps again. "This will help to hide your soul, since I know you don't want everyone to know what you are." He explains. I look up and smile. "Thank you, this means a lot to me." He helps me clip the necklace on my neck with my first necklace before shooing me off to class. "Have a good day, and don't forget to come back here after school!"

"Thanks, and I will!" I shout over my shoulder as I walk out. Looking down at my schedule, I find my locker and use the map to find it.

It doesn't take long for me to locate my locker, and i quickly throw my afternoon books in. No need to carry around all my books, when I can just take the ones I need now and get the other ones later, right?

Using the map, I make my way to my first period class. I awkwardly walk in, and glance at the teacher. Lord Death and the teachers at DWMA are the only ones who know what I really am. Lord Death had mentioned that he told someone else, but said I'd meet her either today at school or this evening.

The teacher smiles at me with recognition, and gestures for me to sit wherever I want.

I walk to the back of the room and take a seat. Pulling out my iPod, I plug in my earbuds and play my music. The teacher stays silent. Maybe they're nervous that I'm actually here, or just respectful. Either way, I really don't care.

I thump my fingers on my desk in anticipation. Seriously, how early did I get here? After what feels like an eternity, the bell finally rings.

A flood of people walk into the room, and I start to feel a little claustrophobic. To keep myself occupied, I play with my two necklaces. The second necklace I have is a magic weapon. I shrunk it to the size of a necklace, as an emergency weapon. And it isn't my only one. I also have a few bracelets that are weapons, as well.

The second bell rings, and everyone finds a seat. As the teacher talks about what they're planning on learning today, I feel someone staring at me. I turn my head and meet the gaze of a grey-eyed boy.

He continues to stare at me for some time, until I clear my throat loudly. The boy blinks before meeting my gaze. "S-sorry." He stutters out nervously. I shoot him a small smile. "It's alright." I stick my hand out. Might as well try to make at least one friend, right? "I'm Kai."

The boy sends me an almost scared look before looking down at my outstretched hand. "I-I don't know h-how to interact w-with her." He mumbles to himself. I cock my head to the side. "It's okay; just talk to me like I'm your closest friend." I say calmly, and offer the boy another smile. After a few seconds, he finally offers me a weak smile back.

"H-hi, I'm Crona." He says, and slowly accepts my still-outstretched hand. I grin a little bit bigger. "It's really great to meet you." I reply. Crona plays with his two index fingers and nods shyly.

For the rest of class, Crona and I talk. Then, I ask him the question that's been on my mind for a while.

"So how long have you been going to DWMA?" I ask. Crona looks up at me. "A month or two." He confesses, and he doesn't stutter. Maybe he's starting to get a little more comfortable around me.

"How is it here?" I question, leaning on my desk. Crona shrugs. "It's okay. But there are a lot of people, and I don't know how to really interact with them." He replies. I raise my eyebrow. "But you seem fine right now." I blurt out.

Crona's face turns a light pink before he looks down and shrugs again. "You're not like most people." He says quietly. I grin at him. "And you're not like most people either, Crona." He looks up at me and sends me a thankful grin.

"Tha-" he's cut off by a black figure suddenly jumping from Crona's back. Like, _literally. _It just came out of his back_. _"Crona, who is this?" It asks, and I hear a male voice Come out of its invisible mouth. Crona tilts his head in the things direction before looking back at me.

"Ragnarok, this is Kai. Kai, this is Ragnarok. He is my... Weapon." He kind of forces the words out. Ragnarok looks at me weirdly. "Do you have anything to eat?" He asks randomly.

Crona cringes and turns towards him. "Don't be rude." He mutters. Ragnarok ignores Crona and looks at me expectedly.

"Let me check," I say, and start to dig through my backpack. Im able to find a Twinkie, and toss it to Ragnarok. "Here, that should be good enough." I add. He looks at the Twinkie in confusion before popping it out of the plastic. A giant mouth opens, and the delicious cake is gone in one bite.

He chews it for a second before looking at me. "What do you call this?" He questions, and I feel my jaw almost hit the floor. "You've never had a Twinkie before?" I demand. Both Crona and Ragnarok shake their heads simotaniously.

"I'll make sure to bring a lot more of them a lot more often, then." I reply, and the bell shrilly rings as soon as I finish my sentence. Ragnarok nods his head vigorously, and he shrinks back into Crona's back.

I glance down at my schedule as I stand up. "Hey, do you happen to know where Dr. Stein's class is?" I ask, looking up at Crona. He smiles and nods. "I'm heading there right now. C'mon, I'll show you the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two;

Crona takes me to Dr. Stein's class. When we walk into class, a green-eyed girl spots Crona and I. She jumps up and runs over to us, and stops a couple feet away. "Hi, Crona!" She says happily, and looks at me. "Hello, I'm Maka." She sticks her hand out.

"I'm Kai," I answer and accept her hand. "Oh, you're the new student!" She exclaims. She glances at Crona and smiles kindly. "And you already know Crona, which I congratulate you on. He's very nervous around new people." She says, and Crona blushes.

We all go to the desks and take a seat, with Crona sitting in between. I finally see the teacher, who is a white-haired man with a screw through his head. While Crona and Maka talk, I tilt my head towards the door. I hear someone loudly running through the halls, and just when I think he's going to pass the classroom, he makes a sharp turn through the door.

It's a boy around my age, with blue hair and a wild side, from what I can tell. "YAHOO!" He screams at the top of his lungs, and he stands in the doorway with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

An older girl is standing behind him, and she sees me looking. She mouths me a 'sorry' before trying to get the boy out of the doorway. The pair comes by Maka, and it seems that the boy has calmed down a little bit.

"Maka, Crona." He nods at the two and looks at me. "Who's this?" He scans me up and down. "This is Kai. Kai, this is BlackStar and his Weapon partner, Tsubaki." She introduces. BlackStar grins again. "How does it feel to be in the presence of a God?" He asks me. I can't help myself; I laugh.

BlackStar'a smile fades as I continue to laugh. When I finally contain myself, I glance back up at him. "Sorry, dude. But you don't look like a God to me." I reply. Tsubaki is trying hard not to smile as she takes a seat in the desk in front of us.

He crosses his arms behind his head and huffs. "Looks like someone is in denial." He mutters, then takes a seat by Tsubaki. I feel my fingertips tingle, but ignore it and turn to Maka. "So who is your partner?" I ask. Before she can answer, a white-haired boy walks in. Maka points at him. "That's my partner Soul." Behind him, two identical-looking girls walk in. Finally, a golden-eyed boy walks in last. "The two girls are Liz and Patti, and their partner is Kid." She says finally.

The last boy, Kid, looks up and meets my gaze. I glance down at my desk when he sees me. The group of four come up to where Maka, Crona and I were sitting. "Oi, Maka, who is this?" asks Soul. She introduces me to her partner, who actually doesn't seem that bad. Defiantly someone I could be friends with easily.

The two girls that I meet next are nice as well. Liz acts a little more mature than Patti, who looks like she drank too many expressos. Kid is a little more cut off from society, from what I can tell. He seems distant, or maybe even lost in his own thoughts.

The bell rings, signaling that it's time to get your ass into class. Everyone sits down, and now I have Kid sitting next to me on my other side.

While Dr. Stein is talking about dissecting, I close my eyes and lean back in my chair. Almost instantly, I'm hit with dozens of different emotions and thoughts. Boredom, exhaustion, even of dreams from people asleep. Just being able to tell how everyone else feels calms me, and I feel myself relax a I little more in my chair.

Suddenly, it feels like I'm being stabbed. My eyes fly open and I sit up. Everyone still looks the same from before, but I know that someone here, besides myself, isn't normal.

Because I sensed the soul of a witch.

/)o(\

When the lunch bell rings, I get all my stuff and walk to my locker. Trading my books with the ones in my locker, I slam it shut and twist the knob to 0 and turn around to go visit the library. Instead, I slam into someone.

"Dude, whatch where you're going!" I snap, looking up to see who bumped into me. It's Tsubaki, and my hard gaze immediately softens. "Oh, sorry, Tsubaki, I didn't know it was you." I apologize quickly. She smiles shyly at me. "It's okay. I was wondering if maybe you would want to eat lunch with us?" She asks, still smiling.

I hesitate before answering. "Yeah. Sure. That would be great." I offer her a small smile in return. "Thanks."

"It's no problem," she says. We walk towards the cafeteria. "We really want to be your friends." She adds. I try to hide a growing smile on my face, but fail. Never in my life have I met someone who's actually wanted to be my friend before. Before my smile can fully grow, though, I'm hit with a sudden thought. _'What if when they find out I'm not like them, they just drop me?'_

There's a pretty big possibility that will happen. Tsubaki and I round the corner and walk into a large cafeteria. Most of the seats are taken, but then I spot Maka and the others, who's table still has a few empty seats, even though it looks like mostly everyone is there.

"I found her, you guys." Says Tsubaki as she takes a seat. I awkwardly take a seat as a chorus of 'hellos' ring out around me.

As everyone starts a conversation, I glance at the seats beside me. On my left, there's Crona, and on my right, Soul. "So, Kai, where are you from?" Asks Soul. I bite my lip and debate on my answer. Might as well tell him the truth, cause there's no point on lying. "England, actually." I reply. His eyes stay trained on me. "Well, that explains the accent." He says. I smile at him and nod. "Why did you come to the DWMA?" another voice chimes in, and I look up at Maka. "I had gotten a letter and it seemed interesting." I say with a shrug.

"How do you like it so far?" Tsubaki questions, and now I know I have everyone's eyes on me. "It's very nice here. Especially with the symmetry. It seems like everything is picture perfect here." _'Except for the witch soul I felt earlier.' _I add in my head.

"You like symmetry?" Asks Kid, and I nod. Liz and Patti both roll their eyes. "Kid is obsessed with symmetry. He always wants everything to be perfect." She tells me. Now Kid is the one rolling his eyes. "It is not a crime to want everything to be amazing." He says in defense, and I crack a smile. It's weird to know that a boy with 3 white stripes on only one side of his head likes symmetry. I decide not to mention his hair, because I have a feeling that will have the poor guy break down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three;

Throughout lunchtime, I get a little more familiar with my new... Acquaintances? Can I even call them friends, yet? Oh well. Anyways, after the lunch bell rings, I shoot a quick goodbye wave at the group before following my map towards my next period.

I finally find it, and walk towards the teacher. Lord Death mentioned a woman named Mrs. Marie, a Death Scythe. She's also Dr. Stein's wife.

"Oh, hello Kai." Mrs. Marie sends me a sweet smile before handing me a packet. "Here, we started this yesterday. But don't worry; you most likely read the book. Lord Death told me that you love to read." I look down at her desk, nodding with a small smile on my face.

"Thanks, and I love books." I reply. Mrs. Marie tells me to sit where ever I want, and I end up sitting in the back. I'll have to remember to head to the library after the talk with Lord Death. Hopefully, they're up-to-date with the newest published books.

Staring at my desk, I tap my fingers to a memorized song. I hear someone in front of me clear their throat loudly, and look up. I meet the gaze of a familiar blood-eyed boy.

"Oh, hello Soul." I say, smiling slightly. He grins back, just enough so I can catch a glimpse of his shark-like teeth. "This seat taken?" He asks, pointing to the empty desk on my left. I shake my head no, and he plops down. "Now I don't have to suffer through this class alone." He groans, and I let out a small laugh.

Soul shoots me a glance. "I thought I saw you playing piano on your desk before I interrupted you. Am I right?" I look down at my desk again and nod shyly. "How did you know?" I ask.

He shrugs before shooting me another sharp grin. "I play a little bit myself." He admits. I perk up a little bit. Never in my life have I met anyone who can play an instrument. I myself can play the piano and guitar, and always felt alone. "I do the same when I'm alone; practicing how to play on the desk. It's a small habit." He adds.

I nod. "Does Maka know?" I question, then immediately regret it. It's really none of my business on who does or doesn't know. Soul shakes his head. "I know we don't know each other very well, but I'm hoping you can keep this a secret from everyone else. It's uncool for me to practice piano." He replies.

i grin. "I'm pretty good at keeping secrets." I say. Which is pretty true. Hell, I've been keeping what I am a secret for a majority of my life.

"I like your teeth." I blurt out randomly before looking down at my desk and blushing. I like your teeth? _That_ was the best thing I could say? Soul nudges my arm and grins, showing his teeth to me. "What, you aren't afraid?" He teases.

I stick my tongue out at him childishly, and he laughs. "I'm not afraid of some, some shark out of water." I reply back, grinning and leaning back in my chair. Soul raises his eyebrow. "Shark out of water?" He repeats. "I like to think of myself more like, 'The Cool Shark, Soul.'" He says, smirking. I roll my eyes.

The tardy bell rings, and Mrs. Marie tells everyone in the class to read their assigned books quietly. I hear Soul groan, and can't help but let a little giggle slip out. He shoots his eyes at me and playfully glares. Looking at my book, I found out that it is, indeed, something I've read before; _The Host_, by Stephanie Meyer. It's kind of a girly book, and i automatically feel bad for all the guys in the class.

Halfway into the class, Soul nudges me in the stomach. I give him a dirty look. "_What_?" I hiss out, trying not to get caught by the teacher. Soul grins at me. "I can't talk to my new best friend?" He asks, tilting his head. I laugh quietly, and feel my cheeks heat up a little bit. Yeah, Soul is cute. Hell, he's more than cute. That boy is hot. But I don't know him very well, and i just don't like having crushes. They're complicated, and they can crush you; hence the term _crush_.

I shake my head at him. "You're ridiculous." I whisper at him. He shrugs and his grin grows. "Ridiculously cool, you mean." He says, causing me to laugh again.

That class finally ends, and Soul and I look over our schedules. "Looks like you and I have the same class together, again." he tells me. I smile in relief, knowing now that I don't have to endure a boring class. Soul can be pretty entertaining.

We walk to our class together again, laughing about stupid jokes. When we get to our next class, Kid is already sitting in one of the desks. He's sitting up stiffly, looking very uncomfortable.

"Hey Kid." Greets Soul, who sits next to him. He slouches down in his chair, which earns him a dirty look from Kid. "Can't you at least try to keep your posture?" He asks, a sigh escaping.

i take a seat on the other side of Kid. Deciding I want to be on his good side, I keep my back straight while im sitting. Kid shoots me a thankful smile. Soul rolls his eyes.

The tardy bell shrilly rings out, and the rest of the class's students file in. Our teacher, an older man with half of his hair missing, yells at us to take out or physics book and turn to page 375. I try to fight off a scowl from crossing my face.

I've always hated physics. Being what I am, physics just doesn't work out wih me. What happened to me should have been impossible, according to the laws of physics. But, here i am.

I feel someone poke my shoulder, and I turn to see Kid staring at me. He looks hesitant. "Um.. Im guessing you don't like physics, either?" He asks nervously. I smile for his sake. "Actually, no. It irritates me." I reply honestly, ignoring the teacher's boring drone of words.

Kid smiles shyly. "If you want, we can get out of here." He adds, and I'm thankful he doesn't question my hate of physics any more. Then, I repeat his offer in my head again. "But how?" I ask curiously. Kid only offers amother smile back, but this one is a little bigger.

Kid stands up and motions for me to follow him. Walking to our teacher, he whispers something in his ear, looking back at me. The teacher nods in understanding and let's Kid and I walk out of the classroom before continuing his speech about physics.

When we get into the hallway with the classroom door closed behind us, I gape at Kid in shock. "How did you do that?" I question him. I glance back from Kid to the classroom, then back to Kid. He shrugs. "Hey, I'm Lord Death's son. I can pretty much get away from anything here."

I stare at him in shock. Lord Death had never mentioned having a son before. I shake off my look before Kid can notice, and instead grin. "So what do we do now?" I ask. Suddenly, Kid smirks and grabs my arm, dragging me away. "I have an idea." He muses.


End file.
